New Year Surprise
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: As New Year draws in Johnny isn't best pleases because he can't go home, Jac is feeling the gloom and Serena is wishing her surname never existed and Mo is trying to cheer up. New Year Surprise arrives outside what is it? Set early I know but I got this idea when I was listening to Auld Lan Syne haha


**AN: Sorry for the jump ahead but I was listening to the bagpipes version of Auld Lang Syne and well this News Years Eve/Day story came to me.**

Johnny was miserable he couldn't visit his family in Scotland because he had missed a lot already Australia, Scotland so he was sat in Holby working.

"Cheer up Face-ache," Mo said and Johnny sighed.

"No I can't go see my family and I always spend New Year's up there," Johnny said and Mo laughed, "What?"

"Well you used a month of holiday and then a week I'm not surprised Hanssen didn't give you time," Mo said and Johnny sighed. Jac came walking in with her usual celebration face, "Cheer up you can see them soon."

"I've just had an email off Juliet: Sorry can't make it gotta do some partying up here, will send pictures though xx. Ahh well looks like it's us then," Jac said.

"Ah Nurse Maconie patient in bed one needs a new pillow can you please assist?" Serena said and sat down as soon as Johnny left, "Thought it was not best talk about it with Johnny around… how are you doing?" Serena asked as she knew her Endometriosis had been given her hell the past few weeks. As I know how worried he gets."

"I'm fine," Jac said and she swivvled around.

"Don't take her word for it, she's been in pain all day, trust me, Johnny Mac and I practically had to force her to eat, but has refused to take any," Mo wacked her on the head with her paper, "Of," and again, "Her," and again, "Pain medication." She wacked harder the final time.

"And why is that?" Serena asked and Jac twirled around again.

"Don't know," Jac answered, "Seriously I don't."

"Is it to do with this time of year? Don't give me that look I've seen how down you get… listen being in physical pain isn't going to help," Serena said and Jac sighed, and Serena rubbed her arm, "You don't need any more pain."

Jac smiled a thanks and got out her medication, "Thanks."

"Well I have some good news for you," Serena said.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Jac asked whilst swallowing water.

"Johnny's mother spoke to me… actually it was after his father told her to stop being so stupid and forgive and forget, anyway she said sorry didn't sound like she meant it and gave the phone back," Serena said and Jac and Mo laughed, "Any friends or family visiting?" She put friends first knowing Jac only had Juliet but they still weren't close as sisters.

"I've got work," Mo said.

"And I have no reason to celebrate," Jac said, apart from the fact she had Johnny she never did any of the family stuff.

"Oh don't be like that," Serena said, "You've got Johnny."

"Yeah who is miserable as ever," Jac said, "He cried because he couldn't see his family."

"Some people do like to see family around this time," Mo said and Jac glared at her, "I mean-"

"I know what you meant," Jac said and Mo sighed.

"Look we all know times like this make you sad, but you're not on your own anymore," Mo said and Serena agreed.

"Friends or no friends doesn't make up for-" Jac stood up, "Doesn't make up for what I didn't have."

Mo looked at Serena, "Well forget about that and come join us for a drink later."

"I'd rather puke," Jac said and she walked off before having another pain shoot up her, "Ugh."

"Right sit down," Serena said, "You really should be taking care of yourself. Their supposed to help you. Where is it?" Serena asked, "Jac I know you didn't swallow it because I saw pretend to take it…"

"Left pocket," Jac said and she crouched over, "I don't need it."

"Yes you do," Serena said and Johnny came back over.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked, "Are you in pain?"

"It's sorted now," Serena said, "Isn't it?"

"Yes," Jac said angrily and she had to swallow it this time, "There," She stuck up tounge out to allow Serena see.

"Good girl now if you excuse me I have a patient to treat," Serena said, "Hello I'm Doctor Serena Campbell."

"Gie yer hans aff me," The patient replied, "Nane ay yer clan ur comin' fur me."

"Mr ah Mr MacDonald I can either treat you or you can stay in pain," Serena said.

"Mah lot died coz ay yer aam nae havin' ye treat me," He said and Serena walked out, "Jist donner it loch ye did when ye sided wi' englain. Ah want anither doctur."

"Nurse Maconie and Ms Naylor… I can assure you his mum hates me and she's with him," Serena said.

"Okay Mr Macdonald what can we do for you?" Johnny asked and checked his obs.

"It says here you've been having trouble with your breathing," Jac asked.

"Yeah feels loch aam oan fire, in loch it since Ah hud thes curry... sassenach tryin' tae poison," Mr MacDonald said and Jac turned to Johnny.

"Basically he's saying he's eaten a curry and he thinks the people who cooked are trying to poison him," Johnny said and Jac looked confused, "Mr MacDonald I can assure you the English are not trying to kill you."

"Och aye but i've bin feelin' loch it since th' curry," Then sat up and ran to the loo, noises came from the near by toilet making Jac feel ill.

"Think we found the problem," Johnny said, "Ring of fire. Feeling better MrMacdonald?"

"Aye," He waved his hand and walked away.

"Great so he's wasted our time," Jac said and she sat back down, "Ring of fire, how did you understand a word he was saying?"

"You saying I'm not understandable?" Johnny asked.

"I'm just saying he was using words I didn't know," Jac replied.

"Oh it's just he's got a strong accent, anyway I'm glad he's okay," Johnny said and then placed his hands around Jac's waist, "But you are far from fine… I can tell."

"Just the time of year," Jac said and Johnny smiled, "What?"

"Well I know you don't like gifts but… well I didn't wanna give you it until new year but…," Johnny pulled out a golden locket, "I want you to have it."

"Johnny I can't that's just way too much," Jac said.

"Shh," he pulled her hair out the way and put it on, "See it suits you."

"Johnny," Jac said and then she smiled, "Thank you."

Johnny and Jac kissed and smiled, "No problem."

As the hours on it was very quiet, Darwin had no one apart from poor Mr Jenkins who was on EDL and was with his wife. Then the clock stroke quarter to twelve and Johnny sighed.

Outside you could hear the sound of bagpipes and drums, Jac thought she was dreaming but then looked out the window, "Johnny," Jac called, "Isn't that your mother?"

"What where?" Johnny asked half asleep.

"There," Jac pointed and Mo came over too, there were two people playing Auld Lang Syne and in traditional Scottish wear, the man in a kilt and the woman in a tartan skirt and tartan jacket, with another young, "Oh please tell me he has underwear on," Jac said after all this was Johnny's father.

"Come on," Mo grabbed their arms and they ran downstairs, Serena heard them too and Michael and they came outside too, "What the?" Serena asked, "Oh god," Johnny said and Jac and Mo looked amazed.

"Ye cooldnae come up tae us, thooght we'd brin' us up tae ye," Johnny's father said and his mother waved.

"Canty Hogmanay," Johnny's mother said.

"Canty Hogmanay tae ye tay," Johnny said.

"Brooght ye an' th' campbeel kimmers alice dornt... brooght ye baith surprises," Johnny's dad opened up the car.

"Eleanor," Serena said.

"Juliet," Jac said and Juliet ran up to her, "Ohhh."

"Sae whit ye hink?" Johnny's dad asked.

"Looking good dad," Johnny said, "Oh don't worry he'll have underwear on."

"Hannah came too," Juliet said, "She had to some festival but she said she'd come,"

"I gotta go get changed," Hannah said, "Be back soon."

"Reit 'en johnny yer gang," Johnny's dad said, "Got yer gear."

"This I cannot miss," Mo said.

"Me neither," Jac said, "Go on then."

Michael finally spoke, "What's going on?"

"Johnny's family came down," Jac said, "Oh this is going to be great…" Johnny came out from behind the car looking very Scottish, "Right I hope he has underwear on."

"Okay tak' it awa' auld lang syne." Johnny's dad ordered, "Ready mah son?"

"Let's gie thes place some graphite loons," Johnny said, "One, two three."

The commotion had reached Keller and everyone was outside, expect the people who were very ill and the nurses looking after them. Johnny took it away.

"Sing," Johnny ordered and everyone linked hands and sang.

"Should _old_ acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind ?  
Should _old_ acquaintance be forgot,  
and _old_ lang syne ?

CHORUS:

For auld lang syne, my _dear_,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

And surely you'll _buy_ your pint _cup_ !  
and surely I'll _buy_ mine !  
And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

CHORUS

We _two have_ run about the _slopes_,  
and _picked_ the _daisies_ fine  
But we've wandered _many_ a weary _foot_,  
_since_ auld lang syne.

CHORUS

We _two have paddled_ in the _stream_,  
_from_ morning sun till dine†  
But seas between us _broad have roared_  
_since_ auld lang syne.

And there's a hand my trusty _friend_ !  
And _give us_ a hand o' thine !  
And we'll _take_ a right _good-will draught_,  
for auld lang syne.

"Okay Johnny Mac take it away," Mo said and all you could hear was the sound of drums and bagpipes and families happy, "Happy new year," Mo said to Jac and Juliet.

"You too," Jac said, "Thanks for being there." Mo smiled and also looked shocked, "What?"

"Nothing Mo," Mo said and she walked over to Johnny, "Nice kilt."

"Thanks," Johnny said.

"I didn't know you played the bagpipes Nurse Maconie," Mr Hope said, "Very good."

"Thanks," Johnny said again, "Kind of wanted to keep it secret."

"Yeah only plays his pipes for special people," Johnny's sister said, "Don't you."

"This is my sister Gina," Johnny said and she smiled.

"So this who my wee nursie brother works with," She said and they all waved, "Trust me he may be a pain, but he's got a good stitching hand."

"Jac," Johnny said and Jac hugged him, "So how do I look."

"Like a complete utter idiot," Jac said, "But you're my idiot."

"Woah as my Celtic charmed rubbed off then?" Johnny asked.

"Don't flatter yourself," Jac said, "But seriously good playing."

"Thanks," Johnny said.

Michael gave Jasmin a big hug and Eleanor and Serena were side by side, Johnny's parents kept on playing whilst everyone chatted and Johnny took Jac and Mo's hand.

"For auld lang syne, my _dear_,

for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

And surely you'll _buy_ your pint _cup_ !  
and surely I'll _buy_ mine !  
And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne."

"He does it every year," Mo said, "Just join in." "Right my favourite bit," Mo said and as the drums picked up everyone turned around again.

"For auld lang syne, my _dear_,

for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

And surely you'll _buy_ your pint _cup_ !  
and surely I'll _buy_ mine !  
And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

Johnny hugged Jac and Juliet smiled.

"He's so sweet," Juliet said, "Sam!" Juliet ran over, "Oh my god."

"Hey," Sam said and picked Juliet up, "Happy New Year," They kissed and it made everyone smile,

"I thought you were in LA?" Juliet asked wiping her hair out of her face.

"Well I decided to stay here instead…. Besides I couldn't leave my Juliet without a Romeo," Sam said and Juliet smiled… snow fell and as the bagpipes and drums faded away everyone was so busy being with friends and family, it was like everything was forgotten.

"Happy New Year to you all," Hanssen said, "I wish it to be a good one."

"Thanks Mr H," Mo said, "Come on one last time! One last time Johnny Mac."

Everyone joined hands again and sang, Juliet took Hannah's hand and Sam's:

"Should _old_ acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind ?  
Should _old_ acquaintance be forgot,  
and _old_ lang syne ?

CHORUS:

For auld lang syne, my _dear_,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

And surely you'll _buy_ your pint _cup_ !  
and surely I'll _buy_ mine !  
And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

CHORUS

We _two have_ run about the _slopes_,  
and _picked_ the _daisies_ fine  
But we've wandered _many_ a weary _foot_,  
_since_ auld lang syne.

CHORUS

We _two have paddled_ in the _stream_,  
_from_ morning sun till dine†  
But seas between us _broad have roared_  
_since_ auld lang syne.

And there's a hand my trusty _friend_ !  
And _give us_ a hand o' thine !  
And we'll _take_ a right _good-will draught_,  
for auld lang syne.

As the bagpipes faded away and they took a bow Jac ran up to Johnny, "Oh you were really good," Jac said.

"Why thank you," Johnny said.

"Come on come meet everyone," Jac ushered Johnny's family, Hannah's family to follow.

The snow fell and as everyone spoke, all bad feelings gone it seemed that it was going to be a good new year, "Roll on 2014."

"Yeah roll on 2014," Jac said and her and Johnny kissed, Sam and Juliet were busy and Hannah and her new boyfriend were buys too, it just left Serena and Hanssen, and Michael, "Right Serena and Hanssen you two need to kiss."

"Ms Naylor," Hanssen said, "Have you been drinking?"

"No I've just realised what I've got," Jac said and Serena smiled, "So go on."

Eleanor watched from a distance, as her mum had a new year kiss with Hanssen, "Oh god what if they get married?"

"Then they'll be happy," Jac said, "Listen just because your mum is a surgeon and doesn't see you all the time... doesn't mean she doesn't love you," Jac said and Johnny smiled.

"Hey," Johnny said and grabbed her, "We were busy."

"Hang on… Sacha why don't you go stand with Mo?" Jac said and Sacha nodded and walked over.

"What's got into you?" Johnny asked.

"Must be your Celtic charm," Jac said, "Also because I realise now what I have."

"Make sure your sister doesn't go off yet," Johnny said as he spotted Juliet and Sam getting undressed.

"Hey mini Spence... keep your pants on for a little longer," Jac said and Juliet and Sam both went red, "She'll be fine," Jac said and they kissed again… snow falling and everyone was happy. But is it really Happy New Year? Fireworks happened and everyone was singing holding hands again.


End file.
